villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Shinnok
What know fallen Elder God Shinnok is prue evil here why. Who is he? and What have he done? Shinnok '' from Motral Kombat Once an Elder God Shinnok was banished to the Netherreslm when he attempted to overthrow his fellow deities, Upon his escae he once again tried to usuro his former allies dominion over the realms.'' Shinnok appears at the conclusion of the story mode of Motral Kombat 2011 reboot.He is revealed therein to be the superior to Quan Chi, who informs him Reptithat their plan had "worked to perfection", namely spearheading the Netherealm's invasion of Earthrealm and Outworld, both of which had been greatly weakened over the course of Shao Khan's invasion and defeat, combined with Quan Chi's machinations and Raiden's successful but flawed prevention of Armageddon. Shinnok is first seen in flashback at Raiden's Sky Temple, fighting and defeating, Raiden,Fujinand a group of Earthrealm warriors in combat at the Jinsei Chamber, the source of Earthrealm's life force, until Raiden seals Shinnok inside his own amulet, whose whereabouts are then unknown over the course of the next twenty-five years, when Mileena has acquired it. The amulet switches hands thereafter until Quan Chi is beheaded by Scorpion after a fight at an Outworld refugee camp in Earthrealm, after which his severed head completes the incantation of a spell that frees Shinnok.With the aid of Quan Chi's reveants Shinnok and D Vorah assault the Sky Temple, where Raiden is subdued and the climax is established when Shinnok enters the Jinsei and corrupts it, transforming himself into a massive and powerful demon ("Corrupted Shinnok").A Special Forces unit led by Cassie Cage arrives to battle the transformed Shinnok and Quan Chi's revenant army. After Cassie is victorious over Shinnok, Raiden then purifies the Jinsei, stripping Shinnok of his powers.Raiden, corrupted after absorbing the fallen Elder God's energy from the Jinsei, issues a threat to newly appointed Netherealm rulers, Liu Kang and Kitana, should they endanger Earthrealm, stressing his stance by presenting them with Shinnok's disembodied but still-living head. Heinous Standards Shinnok is one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God of Death He relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers, ancient artifacts and manipulation. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm , possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earthrealm with Outworld against the Elder Gods' will. As a result, both realms were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Netherrealm. Mitigating Factors Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. Even then the fallen god is less than fair to his minions as was the case with Reptile in a Ladder Ending. Insinuating he may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. Final Verdict I should give a yes on this. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals